karoke party!
by tonks334
Summary: This is a short one shott about howw rose and lily and they are sing..  about ppl  it good i promise


Lilly sat with rose

"I have the best idea grab that and come down statirs"

Everyone sat downstartis talking.

"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY WERE GONNA HAVE A KAROKE PARTY SO EVERYONE THAT DOSE NOT WANT TO BE HERE LEAVVEE!" Lils yelled but to teddy it sounded like she was singing.

No one moved. Rose came down with the karoke

*ten mins later*

Okay okay well lils decide she wanted to go first she got up on sang. She checked the mic

"this is too teddy." there eyes met and it wa hard for either to look away.

"she will be loved by a boy" ( I changed it so it sounded as ifa chick was singing it)

Beauty queen of only eighteenhe had some trouble with himselfshe was always there to help himShe always belonged to someone elseI drove for miles and milesAnd wound up at your doorI've had you so many times but somehowI want moreI don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk him if he wants to stay awhileAnd he will be lovedhe will be lovedTap on my window knock on my doorI want to make you feel beautifulI know I tend to get so insecureIt doesn't matter anymoreIt's not always rainbows and butterfliesIt's compromise that moves us along, yeahMy heart is full and my door's always openYou can come anytime you wantI don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the boy with the broken smileAsk him if he wants to stay awhileAnd he will be lovedAnd he will be lovedAnd he will be lovedAnd he will be lovedI know where you hideAlone in your carKnow all of the things that make you who you areI know that goodbye means nothing at allComes back and begs me to catch her every time he fallsTap on my window knock on my doorI want to make you feel beautifulI don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the boy with the broken smileAsk heif she wants to stay awhileAnd he will be lovedAnd he will be lovedAnd he will be lovedAnd he will be loved_[in the background]_Please don't try so hard to say goodbyePlease don't try so hard to say goodbyeYeah_[softly]_I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainTry so hard to say goodbye

Rose got up on the stage next after lils got applod and teddy asked after my ong if they could talk.

Rose spoke into the microfone "because of you"

I will not make the same mistakes that you didI will not let myselfCause my heart so much miseryI will not break the way you did,You fell so hardI've learned the hard wayTo never let it get that far

[Because of youI never stray too far from the sidewalkBecause of youI learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt[Because of youI find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around meBecause of youI am afraid

[I loose my wayAnd it's not too long (before you point it out)[Reba & Kelly]I cannot cryBecause I know that's weakness [in your eyes][Reba & Kelly]I'm forced to fakeA smile, a laugh everyday of my lifeMy heart can't possibly breakWhen it wasn't even whole to start with

[Because of youI never stray too far from the sidewalkBecause of youI learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt[Because of youI find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me[Because of youI am afraid

[I watched you dieI heard you cry every night in your sleep(I watched you die...)[Kelly]I was so youngYou should have known better than to lean on me(I was too young for you to lean on me...)[Kelly]You never thought of anyone elseYou just saw your pain(You never saw me...)[Kelly]And now I cry in the middle of the nightFor the same damn thing

[Because of youI never stray too far from the sidewalkBecause of youI learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurtBecause of youI find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around meBecause of you [Reba & Kelly]I am afraid

Because of you...Mmmmmm... Oooooh...Because of you...Mmmmmm... Oooooh...

I got out of where I was standing. Teddy and lils disapeard and I wa surpised that they came back in right away.

"we have a song to sing." lils said as a slight smile spread her face

We smiled at everyone and spoke "were gonna sing 'my sister, my friend.' this is for me and lils and for james and albus and hugo. And yes this says my sister my friend but you know what we mean"

Hey girl it's me i just called to tell you hiCall me when you get thisHaven't talked lately so hard to find the timeGive the boys a big kissTell them that I miss themBy the way I miss you tooI was thinking just todayAbout how we used to playBarbie dolls and make-upTea parties dress upI remember how we'd fightWe made up and laughed all nightWish we were kids againMy sister my friendOh yeah before I forget I met someoneI think I really like himI was wondering if I'm jumping the gunBy going out on a limbAnd invite him home for ChristmasTo meet the familySeem like just yesterdayYou brought home old what's his nameHe had been drinkingWhat were you thinkingAfter dinner he passed outWe can laugh about it nowWe've learned a lot since thenMy sister my friendDo you think you could come and see me sometime soonWe could just hang out like we used toIt's late and I should goBut I can'y hang up the phoneUntil I tell youWhat I don't tell you enoughEven though at times it seemedWe were more like enemiesI'd do it all againMy sister my friend

Sorry of spelling errors im really tried but cant fall asleep. So I figured I would do this instead,, (:


End file.
